Honest Game Trailers - Halo
Halo is the 70th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the military science-fiction first person shooter video game Halo. It was published on November 3, 2015 to coincide with the release of Halo 5: Guardians. Halo was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Halo on YouTube "From the developer of three separate franchises about mass-murdering aliens, comes the series that launched the Xbox, pushed the Xbox 360 to new heights, and came out way too late to make the Xbox One relevant." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Halo Script From the developer Bungie of three separate franchises about mass-murdering aliens, comes the series that launched the Xbox, pushed the Xbox 360 to new heights, and came out way too late to make the Xbox One relevant. Halo Immerse yourself in the rich, Gregorian-chant-filled universe of the Halo ''franchise. Where you'll play through a storyline that has less to do with actual halos every single game. As you save all of humanity from certain destruction -- by pistol-whipping everything in the face! ''starts punching everyone in sight. "Security to the bridge! The Master Chief has gone rampant." ''Uhh... my bad. I needed the ammo ''punching. Go behind the paintball mask of humanity's last hope, Master Chief, a faceless, charmless protagonist who's built like a brick s***house, and who better have an actual s***house built into that suit! Because there is no way those metal pants are coming off without help! Join forces with Keith David, the Sargent from Aliens, your little brother on split-screen co-op, and an AI whose bewbs get bigger every game for some reason. To take down wave after wave of... oompa-loompas, electric sliding elites, and popcorn-chicken zombies. Until you defeat the last boss, rip off it's head, and **** it down its neck. ''of video game character pulling down his pants, sitting on monster corpse and opening a newspaper. Oh wait, wrong game... But that'd still be a way better ending that Halo 2. Prepare yourself for the series that perfected the console FPS. As you experience gameplay innovations like: hiding behind a box while you wipe the raspberry jam off your face, carrying a semi-reasonable amount of weapons, and the regenerating health and constant check-points that turned an entire generation of gamers into pampered, itty-bitty babies! Back in my day, when we died we played the whole level over again! It was super boring and we liked it! Be amazed by some of the most epic set-pieces and vehicles gaming has to offer -- in between the endless hallways and copy-pasted rooms. As you gear up with a wide array of futuristic weaponry, featuring: insanely powerful pistols; hot pink garbage; Ray Man guns; and swords so advanced, they run out of ammon? Aww! Come on! Just turn it into a regular sword! Pistol-whip your way to victory in the campaign's normal mode, or pop it up to legendary and pretend to enjoy banging your head against the difficulty wall. Then jump into the multiplayer to experience the addicting online gameplay with a huge variety of modes and maps -- and a worldwide community of 8-year-olds who have had all had sex with your Mom! player: "Your Mom's a big fat bitch!" So before you spend the next few months of your life living off Doritos, Mountain Dew and Halo 5, remember, it's not about whether you win or lose, it's about not wasting your money on more bullshit Destiny expansions. Starring: Master Queef; Major Payne; Shodan With Blewbs; Dinklebot; The Predator; and Space Voldemort. for Halo was 'Red vs. Blue: The Videogame.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Red vs. Blue: The Videogame The music might be the best thing in the entire series, now every time I hear monks chant, I get a boner for killing aliens! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Halo has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx observed "It’s more of an honest trailer for the whole series than just the first game. After all, it wasn’t only the first installment that taught us the solution to all problems is to pistol whip them in the face, or that hearing monks chant should make us want to kill aliens, or that swords can run out of ammo." Nerd Reactor noted the Honest Game Trailers writers "poke fun of Cortana’s boobs getting bigger in each new game, gamers who apparently have had sex with your mom, and not having to waste money on Destiny expansions." Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha wrote "No stone is left unturned when it comes to the series – every game is tackled within the trailer. Multiplayer even gets a shout out at one point with the Mr. Moviefone-esque narrator showcasing the eloquent trash talking from younger, more vocal players with microphones. Anyone who’s played a game in the series will find humor in this one." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The ‘HALO’ Honest Trailer Knows How To Solve Problems With Pistol Whippings ' - Uproxx article * 'Smosh Presents: Halo (Honest Game Trailer) ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Halo gets an Honest Trailer ' - Nerd Reaction article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:343 Industries Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Bungie Category:Xbox Category:Microsoft Studios